HR Songs from the Harperweyr
by slytherinsal
Summary: A series of songs written by the Harpers of the Harperweyr which I shall put up as I transcribe them. I do not own Pern or its denizens that are not my OCs nor, unfortunately, do I own any Benden Red.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying**

High up

In the Weyr so high

Dragons

Seem to touch the sky

_I see them wheel and dive, _

_In joy to be alive_

_And flying_

_I see them wing and soar_

_I watch in joyful awe_

_I wish I could see more_

_They're flying_

Up there

In the air so clear

Dragons

Coming from the Weyr

_I see them wheel and dive, _

_In joy to be alive_

_And flying_

_I see then wing and soar_

_I watch in joyful awe_

_I wish I could see more_

_They're flying_

Rising

As the thermals lift

Dragons

Through the air they drift

_I see them wheel and dive, _

_In joy to be alive_

_And flying_

_I see then wing and soar_

_I watch in joyful awe_

_I wish I could see more_

_They're flying_

_They're flying_

_Just flying…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Duties**

Weyr, Craft and Hold

As we are told

Together save us all

Craft, Hold and Weyr

Are needed here

To save from fear and Fall

Hold, Weyr and Craft

On our behalf

Together are required

And trust in dragons over all

If Thread is to be fired.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N one of T'rin's_

**Dragonfriend**

Splendid lord of all the skies,

Arise my dragon friend, arise

And fly with sunlight burnishing your hide

Magnificent the sight, the one I ride

oOo

Gleaming lord of sunlit skies

Bound you and I with love's strong ties

Flame from within to sear encroaching Thread

Your love a comfort stilling my heart's dread

oOo

Shining lord of moonkissed skies

Soft starlight gleams upon your rainbow eyes

By night as by day to duty bound are we

But flying together ever are we free

oOo

Burnished lord of all my heart

Joined by the soul and nevermore to part

The love that lies within your soul and mine

Sweet joy when your and your mate's necks entwine


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Song for a Harper**

oOo

I played a symphony of bliss

A theme designed upon one tender kiss

I played in a minor key

Because your music cannot be a part of me

oOo

I played a melody of joy

The sharps and flats of life may yet destroy

The harmony I play

Because I love too well to run away

oOo

I played a carillon of zest

Arpeggios of joy that take no rest

Allegro ma non troppo it must be

For if I go too fast I will surely lose the key

oOo

I played a harmony of awe

Each counterpoint to chase the theme and soar

Complex my fugal heart

The end of every song is but the start

oOo

I played a serenade of love

The notes I play soar to the sky above

The music that you hear

May yet enchant your heart, entrance your ear


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I see this as one by T'arla_

**Mating Flight**

oOo

To share the wings, again to fly

The freedom of the aerie sky

Defiantly we scream –

A dragon voice

I realise my dream

It is pure elation

The only way to feel this sweet sensation

oOo

_And the joy in my heart to soar free _

_The joy to be joined within this ecstasy_

oOo

I am loved and I love

Joy on earth that carries us above

Safely in your arms

Song in my heart

I succumb to your charms

Together we can fly

In our sweet love the freedom of the sky

oOo

_And the joy in my heart to soar free _

_The joy to be joined within this ecstasy_

oOo

Love beyond love, forever one

One and four from when the flight's begun

Sweet is your touch

Bringing me home

Loving you so much

Through the wild ride

Feeling your love when waking at your side

oOo

_And the joy in my heart to soar free _

_The joy to be joined within this ecstasy_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing with you**

oOo

When the Gather music starts

There is nothing but the beat

Keeping rhythm with my heart

And you

oOo

My heart beating like a drum

The Gather measure plays

In my ears the blood will hum

At you

oOo

Your arms are holding me

I scarcely can feel the floor

And all my eyes can see

Is you

oOo

Like wherrydown so light

To lift and lightly spin

I could dance this dance all night

With you

oOo

Now 'tis you who whirl me round

Faster and faster still

Now I scarcely touch the ground

With you


	7. Chapter 7

**Crafters All**

Tic! Tin! Tin tan tin!

As he hammers shoe nails in

Cobbler shapes the leather neat

Perfect fit for any feet

oOo

Click! Clack! Clickety clack!

Shuttle flies across and back

Weaver weaves a pattern fair

Making cloth for us to wear

oOo

Thump! Whack! Thumpity Whack!

Chaff flies, bare the grain to sack

Farmercrafter winnows grain

So we all may eat again

oOo

Squmph! Pow! Roll and throw!

Here the baker kneads the dough!

Hot in the ovens bakes the bred

So that we may all be fed

oOo

Clang! Tang! Ring bang clong!

Well forged metal sings its song

Braving the heat the metals fuse

Smithing the tools for all to use

oOo

Thunk! Pick! Shovel quick!

Find a vein that's good and thick!

Blackrock or gems or metal ore

Much to thank the miner for

oOo

Slap, creak, whistle, hum

In the ropes the wind will thrum

Braving the weather trawls the seas

A fisherman's life not one of ease


	8. Chapter 8

**After Threadfall**

_This is based on the WW2 song 'the A25 song' largely because I can see a lot of similarities between the seat of the pants fliers of WW1 and WW2 and dragonriders and I suspect some oral tradition survived. If you don't know it, the original song was called 'Dinah' and may also be known as 'I don't mind if I do' but the only reference I could find on youtube was a mangling of the tune by the Irish Rovers_

_You can google the A25 song but you won't get all the verses which get more and more filled with innuendo as they go along, but one of them gives the sheet music_

_#_

_#_

When Threadfall is over they say it's just sweet

If your dragon's alive and you're still on your feet

But if you are scored then the prospect is grim

If you crash in the lake and the Rider can't swim

_We're alive, we're alive_

_And the Weyrleader's here to make sure we don't skive_

#

#

There was a young weyrling who thought he knew best

He swore his ideas would show up the rest

But his acrobatics became much less fun

When with all his ideas his straps were undone

_We're alive, we're alive_

_And the Weyrleader's here to make sure we don't skive_

#

#

Well my best friend and I had been flaming a patch

And we came all through Fall with never a scratch

But our victory roll to the ground was too near

And now I have gravel rash on my right ear

_We're alive, we're alive_

_And the Weyrleader's here to make sure we don't skive_


End file.
